Capitalia!
by ZoeythePinkNinja
Summary: Everyone who is anyone here knows about how countries got personifications, but, what of their capitals? Welcome them now, to Capitalia! I need human names for them, PM them to me and winners will get their names in a chapter!


**First hetalia fic! Yay!**

We all know the story. The countries all have human personifications, we get that. But what of the capitals? Where do they fit in? Well, they're here with lots of excitement in store! Welcome, fellow Heta-Tards, to Capitalia! *insert pieces forming the earth covered by the word Capitalia here*

/Rome PoV/

Ciao! My name is Rome, and I am the capital of Italy! I was named after my great grandpa, Grandpa Rome! In a way, Italy and Romano are my fathers, but I don't mind! I love pasta, pizza, and tomatoes! They raised me, and I grew and grew, finally fit to be capital! I have a light tan, chestnut hair with a round curl right above my left ear pointing up, and emerald green eyes, though I usually squint, considering I'm near sighted. A normally wear a blue-green uniform, but I alway have my white flag with me! I keep it in my white boots! Ve~what was that, Italy? Pasta? PASTAA~

/Berlin PoV/

Hello. My name is Berlin. I am ze capital of Germany. I have blond hair above my ears, fair skin, and cerulean eyes. I normally wear a standard male German uniform, and have an Iron Cross barrette holding back my bangs. And, just for ze record, I AM a boy. I usually take great pride in my work, but I still enjoy free time. My uncle, Prussia, is very self centered, and more or less carefree. That must be vere I got zat from.

/Tokyo PoV/

Konichiwa. Watashi-wa Tokyo-chan. I am the capital of Japan. I have long black hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin. I usually wear a pink kimono covered in Sakura tree blossoms. I am skilled with a katana and Karate-do. I enjoy watching nature, and reading. Shojo manga is my favorite. I am a manga-ka in my free time. Sayonara.

/District of Columbia PoV/

Yo! I'm the District of Columbia! I'm the capital of America! You dudes can call me Columbia. I have short blond hair with a curl over my left eye, light blue eyes, and fair skin. Ha, I love burgers, comics, video games, and anything scary! I'm braver then America! Bu-yah! See ya later, bros!

/London PoV/

Hello. My name is London. Capital of England, or Great Britain. I have slightly curly blond hair, grass green eyes, and slightly pale skin. I enjoy reading, cooking, which I happen to be actually good at, and cleaning. My favorite place is Big Ben, his beauty is magnificent.

/Paris PoV/

Bonjour! I am Paris, capital of the Country of Lights, France! I am home to many things, including the Eiffel Tower. People normally visit me when on honey moon. Aah, Lamoure. I have curly blond hair, fair skin, and the most brilliant brown eyes. I will see you again, oui?

/Moscow PoV/

Alo! I am Moscow, capital of mother Russia. I have silver blond hair, lavender eyes, and pale skin. I normally wear one of Russia's oversized trench coats, and always have my lucky earmuffs on. They became a body part in my opinion. I enjoy the snow, and visiting sunflower fields with Russia. I will be back, da.

/Beijing PoV/

Ni hao! I am Beijing, capital of China. I have short, well, for a girl, dark brown hair, amber eyes, and fair skin. I enjoy feeding China's and my panda, cute things, and playing with Tokyo. She is very quiet, but I don't mind. I love to cook too. Well, see you later.

/Madrid PoV/

Hello! I am Madrid, capital of the Country of Passion! I have a good tan, emerald green eyes, and pale brown hair. I wear a tan female suit, and black boots. I am skilled at bull fighting, even if I am a girl. I also enjoy playing guitar and singing. I get along with Rome, he is very nice. *blush* maybe even cute. Well, see you later, sí?

/Ottawa PoV/

H-hello. I'm Ottawa, capital of Canada. I, I have baige blond hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. I usually wear normal winter gear, and always have my stuffed baby polar bear, Ontario, with me. I, like hockey, geese watching, and reading. I'm transparent, lots of people don't see me. Oh well, at least Canada is bigger than most countries, so we still top. Bye.

/Vienna PoV/

Hello. I am Vienna, capital of Austria. I enjoy playing instruments, listening to Father play piano, and just plain sitting and listening. I have shoulder length mahogany hair, indigo eyes, and fair skin.

I normally wear a casual indigo dress and tan pants. I hope to see you again, soon.

/Budapest PoV/

I am Budapest, capital of Hungary. I have chin length honey colored hair, pale green eyes, and fair skin. I usually wear a pale green uniform with a white undershirt. I get along well with Vienna, and many others. I enjoy taking walks and animal watching. See you again.

/Warsaw PoV/

Hi! I'm, like, Warsaw! The capital of Poland! And no, I'm not a girl. I have longish brownish blond hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. I enjoy horse riding, and movies. Poland is awesome, because he is the only country willing to by a horse in the middle of a war. Haha, ya. My fav color is blue, but pink is also awesome.

/Vilnius PoV/

Hello. I am Vilnius, capital of Lithuania. I have chocolate brown neck length hair, doe brown eyes, and pale skin. I love to read or listen to music. I usually wear a navy blue uniform, or casual white cloths. I hope to see you again.

**I know it's not all, but these are most of them.**


End file.
